


Balneario del Amor

by hoholasoyunlimon



Series: Limones <3 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de Corrin, Camilla decide llevarla a un balneario que le levantará los ánimos. Lo que no se imagina es que se van a levantar algo más entre el vapor y la tensión.





	Balneario del Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Es una parte beta en el libro: Sombras en la Luz de tus ojos. Un one-shot que creí relleno así que lo separé. <3

-Camilla: Ve a cambiarte que nos vamos.  
-Corrin: Kei kei.

Me cambié y nos fuimos en su coche.

Tardamos una hora en llegar y registrarnos, me dio muchísima vergüenza porque la gente no dejaba de mirarnos, seguro reconocen que somos de la familia de Nohr.

Oh wait...

Camilla. Por eso nos miran. Están viéndole los pechos a Camilla, quien le manda a ponerse una camiseta de Mega Milk.

  
Por Anankos, ya la volví otaku. Lo bueno es que sería un buen pack, lo malo es que Padre se daría cuenta y me dejaría sin comida indefinidamente o haría que el mayordomo me golpeara con un cinto.

Nos metimos juntas a la bañera, como era de esperarse por ser chicas y para tener más privacidad. Ugh, todo lo que digo ahora me suena a algo indecente.

Salí un momento para poner mi móvil en silencio y cuando regresé Camilla estaba desnuda. Despejé la garganta y simplemente me metí, se nota que le molestó a Camilla y actuó sobre eso.

-Camilla: Y qué te parece?

-Corrin: Relajante.

-Camilla: Mmm. Estás jugando conmigo?

-Corrin: Dije que me parece relajante el balneario. Gracias por traerme.-solté una risilla.

-Camilla: No es justo que juegues tú sola. Ahora yo: Hey Corrin, uno se baña desnudo, quítate el traje de baño.

-Corrin: Pero yo soy un ser avanzado que se baña con ropa :v

-Camilla: Qué cojones? Te pasas Corrin, apoko tienes algo que no quieres que vea?

-Corrin: Que hables "de esa manera" no me convencerá. Pero me conmueven tus intentos ;-)

-Camilla: Tú te lo buscaste.- Se lanzó sobre mi y me hundió en el agua.

-Corrin: Loca, por qué hiciste eso?!

-Camilla: Uy retrocediste como ser avanzado.-Me soltó la parte de arriba del traje de baño y me la volví a poner. Luego Camilla besó mi mejilla.

-Corrin: Hey Camilla, lo que quieres hacer no está bien por muchas razones. Tu princesa está en otro castillo.

-Camilla: Entiendo. Eso no es lo que pensaste cuando querías enrollarte con Sakura.-La miré con "la mirada" sin querer y me dio un abrazo de confort.

-Corrin: Te agradecería si no lo mencionas, ya lo estoy superando.

-Camilla: Lo se, disculpa.-Me volvió a soltar el traje de baño y me empezó a apretar los pechos.

-Corrin: C-Camilla! Basta!

-Camilla: Uuu, la princesita está molesta? si lo quieres me lo tienes que quitar.-Se lo puso de alguna manera, en sus molestos y enormes pechos.

-Corrin: Alv.-Corrí hacia ella, quedé extrañada porque realmente no escapó de mí.

-Camilla: Ya te rendiste?

-Corrin: Meh, quédate con él.-dije, indiferente.

-Camilla. Kei kei.-Se quitó el traje.

-Camilla: Ten.

[Lemon empieza aquí .-. ]

-Corrin: Ok. Camilla, lo que querías hacerme de casualidad era esto?-La besé sin pensarlo.

-Camilla: Tus labios saben justo como lo imaginé.-Nos volvimos a besar mientras jugueteabamos en el agua.

-Corrin: C-Camilla, e-es mi primera vez así que sé gentil.

-Camilla: WTF? "Primero tienes que ser mi novia para que lo hagamos" dice Padre. Así que, empieza tú.-En serio es mi primera vez haciendo esto, separé sus piernas e introducí 2 dedos y ella soltó un suspiro.

-Corrin: Te incomoda?

-Camilla: Claro que no, apenas comenzamos, intenta sacarlos y meterlos.-Los saqué y los metí despacio, luego rozar su entrada que comezaba a mojarse. Ver sus mejillas rosadas me excita también a mi. Comencé a masajear uno de sus senos mientras lamia el otro. Suspiró en respuesta, como me gustaba ver a Camilla así, "deberíamos hacerlo más seguido" pensé.

-Camilla: Corrin, estoy apunto, aléjate.

-Corrin: O-oh. En ese caso.-Metí 3 dedos ahora y rascando por dentro hasta que salió su... em... lo que sea, se orgasmeó y empezó a retorcerse y hacer sonidos. Con sus manos me hizo lo mismo y luego lo hizo con su lengua, dicen que cerrar los ojos hace que te excites más y eso me funcionó.

-Camilla: Ah... ah... Corrin... ah... ya se acabó el tiempo...

-Corrin: Mierda. Entiendo. Déjame limpiar.-Lamí su pussy con mi lengua y ella soltó pequeños gemidos.

Nos fuimos a duchar juntas, nos vestimos y nos montamos al coche...

[Lemon acaba aquí]

-Camilla: Ah... eso, sin duda... fue nuevo para mi.

-Corrin: Si? Piensas que soy extraña...

-Camilla: No del todo. Si haces algunas cosas extrañas, pero todo el mundo tiene-

-Corrin: Kei. Podemos hablar de eso después. Vamos a comer o algo?

-Camilla: A comer? Pero si en la mansión hay comida.

-Corrin: Claro.

-Camilla: Es broma, por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Corrin: Por ESO y si mi mamá supiera se desmayaría.

-Camilla: Por ahora no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello. Dime ahora, que quieres comer.

-Corrin: Los sandwichs de siempre. Después quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas.

-Camilla: Me encanta!

La tarde la pasamos juntas sin volver a tocar el tema y compramos lo necesario para la fiesta y una que otra cosa que nos pareciera mona. Después regresamos a la mansión para la fiesta y, como pensé, no había nadie aún.


End file.
